1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing training device for training the writing of letters, numerals, drawings or pictures by repeatedly tracing guides with a writing tool or an imitation writing tool and, more particularly, to a writing training device which permits infants or physically handicapped children to master the proper way of writing letters, numerals, drawings, pictures or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art writing training device of the type in which the proper manner of writing is mastered by tracing a guide with a writing tool is like a notebook with each page printed with accurate letters or drawings consisting of dashed lines or thin solid lines. With this device, the training is done by tracing letters or drawings printed on each page with a writing tool such as a pencil with an underlay laid under the page. While this device can be manufactured inexpensively, it has the following drawbacks.
A first drawback is that a page that has been used once by tracing the printed letters or drawings can not be used once again. That is, a number of copies must be used until the proper manner of writing is mastered. Secondly, since the proper manner of writing is mastered by merely tracing the printed lines, a clumsy infant can not write with a paying writing pressure suited to him or her without, great attention lest the tip of the writing tool should deviate from the lines. Therefore, he or she cannot learn the writing pressure and writing speed which are proper for writing the same letters or the like on a paper sheet. Thirdly, since the infant can not sufficiently learn the writing pressure and writing speed, he or she cannot enjoy a sense of fulfillment in writing. Therefore, the student will soon be bored, so that sufficient training effects cannot be obtained.